Will you follow me for ever ?
by Sherlock-the-whovian
Summary: My name is Lorelei, I'm 16 and I can see guarding angels. What's the point with the Avengers ? Come read and find out...
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**Hey, **

**This is my first fiction in english so be indulgent please ( I'm nothing but a frenchie after all :p ). **

**I have to warn you, dear readers, that I won't continue this story unless I have good returns so don't hesitate to leave a Review :)**

**This is kind of an introduction for you to judge if you want a sequel to this story :)**

* * *

I don't remember when it happened. Maybe I have this gift since I was a little girl. Maybe I had it later. I don't really know... It seems to me like I always had it. Anyway since... let's say « a while », I can see guarding angels. They follow the specific person they have to watch over and never leave them.

Most people have an angels from the opposite sex but actually there's quite a lot who have same sex's ones. I believe the angels have the face of their protege's soulmate. It's quite heartbreaking to realise that some couples don't have matching angels...

About « heartbreaking », the angels have straight faces,they don't smile, nor cry. I don't think they « feel » actually... but, their wings are great to understand pepople's temper. The feathers are more or less darker if the person is sad and, in the contrary,if they're happy, the wings become golden and that's beautiful to see.

Some angels have scars and they appear to be the ones who died around the protege and who counted for him. Less beautiful to see...

I suppose you want to know if I have seen my angel yet. The answer is yes. She's beautiful. And yes, « she ». I don't mind actually... If you could see her, you would mind too. She is definetly my definition of an angel. She's tall with a very pale skin, curly ginger hair and light blue eyes. Freakles all over her cheeks and shoulders. Gosh she's beautiful...

Well, she's not my soulmate for nothing I believe. The first time I saw her was last year, before she was just whispering in my ear and when I tried to see her she was hidding. But one day, I was putting on some make up to go to my best friend's house and she appeared behind me saying that it made me look older than my fifteen years. I was truly happy to see her, finaly. I looked at her for ten long minutes, watching every single details of her face and body, trying to remember if I knew someone who looked like her but I could find anyone.

We became kind of « best friend », if I can say so... Since she's an angel and doesn't « feel » anything, our discussions can be odd. She doesn't understand a lot of things. All she knows is watch over me in fact...

* * *

**Thank you for reading this short intro, hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting some weird man

**So here's the first chapter of this fiction. I hpoe you'll like it :)**

**Thank you for the reviews ;)**

* * *

« Come on ! Wake up sweet heart...

-mmmh... Go away ! I growled

-You didn't go out for an eternity ! You have to take some fresh air !

-Leave me alone...

-Come on honey, I feel it, you have to go out. »

I sighed. I got up and put my clothes on. Henael, my ginger winged girl, was smiling like a fool because I was listening to her. It happens quite a lot actually but sh'es always happy when I follow her indications. I don't really know why...

Anyway, I walked out of my house without taking a breakfast, I thought I would stop somewhere and have a coffe or something. I was walking in the streets of London, enjoying the blue sky and the sun, seeing angels everywhere wtching over their humans. But I almost fell when I saw a black haired man who had an angel with no face. I took my phone and faked a call to speak with Henael.

« Is this normal ?

-I don't think so... I don't like this guy...

-Did you ever saw an angel like this ?

-There's a kind of « legend » who says that some people can erase the face of their angel because of what happened to them. If people make mistakes and if their soul are broke, the angels will still be there to watch after them but they will not have a face anymore.

-But the angels have the face of their owner's soulmate, don't they ?

-Yes, but in these cases, the angels don't know if their owner's soul could love someone in their future life.

-That's so sad !

-I don't know, is it ?

-Yes, Henael, it is ! You really have to make efforts to understand feelings sometimes.

-Sorry. »

I was so sad for this mysterious man, that I didn't walk anymore. My girl shaked my shoulder.

« Sorry what ?

-What do you do ? Why aren't you walking ? Aren't you supposed to go get a coffee or something ?

-Yeah... Yeah I'm supposed to...

-But ?

-But, I don't know. I feel bad for him.

-Oh no. Nope ! No young girl, you go and get a coffee. I don't want you to talk to him.

-Why not ?

-He could be dangerous ! You can't erase your angel's face like that !

-Relax Heanael, I'm sure he's not that bad »

I put my phone in my pocket and walked to the terrace talble where he was drinking a tea apparently. I stopped just in font of him. At first he didn't see me. But after I cough, he looked at me , surprised that someone dared to disturb his loneliness. He raised an eyebrow and studied me from head to feet.

The man was thin, black-haired, wonderful green eyes, pale, with cheekbones like I never saw before. He had a green t-shirt and a leather jacket. I couldn't see more.

« Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions ? I started shyly.

-Why ? He growled.

-I... I don't know, I think you're not like the others.

-What do you mean by « not like the others » ?

-Ummh... I... I believe your life is not that simple and maybe... maybe you made some mistakes in your life...and maybe... maybe you can't love anymore... »

The man oppened his eyes wide. He took me by the sleeve and pull me closer to him. Then he whispered angrily in my ear :

« Are you with those freaking Avengers !

-What ? I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about... »

The man tightened his grip on my wrist and started to hurt me

« You're lying ! They engage teens now ? Is that right ? You're a spy ? How do they know I survived ? Even my brother doesn't know ! Are they around here ? Tell me and I'll be gentle with you.

-I don't know what you're talking about but you're hurting me... could you stop tightenning my arm... please... »

Henael was hidding her face in her hands, whispering that she warned me, over and over.

« If you're not with the midguardian team, how do you know all these things about me ? »

The man looked a little bit more quiet. He really wanted to know who I was and how I knew about him, I could see it in his eyes. But I couldn't just tell him I could see angels, he would think that it's a joke. A bad joke...

« You can't tell him, he will kill you or... I don't know... , said Henael

-I know, I answered

-What did you say ? »

The black haired man looked like he was losing patience.

« I... I wasn't talking to you...

-Oh yeah ? Who ? The one in your headset ? Wich one is it ? The girl ? The iron one ? Or maybe someone more important ? Like the black fool ?

-What are you talking about ?

-I didn't do anything wrong ! I paid for my mistakes in the Asgardian jail. I may have faked my death but there's nothing illegal there.

-What the hell are you talking about ? I don't understand anything sir ! I wanted to help your soul to be better, that's it !

-My soul ?...My soul is damned my dear... »

He released my wrist and smiled. He started to grin evily. This man was going to freak me out...

« Get out of here !

-Shut up Henael ! I don't need you here ! »

The man stopped his terrible laugh. He looked at me weirdly.

« What did you say ?

-Nothing...

-Who's Henael ?

-Hena... who ?

-Don't play games with me human ! Explain yourself !

-Why are you interest in her anyway ?

-It's an angel name... Isn't it ?

-How do you know that ?

-I learned your legends... Angels are an interesting subject, I confess.

-'Our legends' ? Where are you from ? Angels are... like... universal, uh ?

-Maybe I belong to an other world...

-Seriously man ? An other world ? What, you're an alien or something ? You're kidding me ?

-You talk to Angels... Why can't I be from another place than yours ?

-Well... I don't know... »

The man smiled. He left money on the table and started to walk away. So of course I followed him...


End file.
